Vampire Fever
by tigrebleu
Summary: Stefan gets sick and Damon must take care of him. Warning: Graphic medical scenes.
1. Chapter 1

An anonymous reviewer asked me to write a vampire diaries version of my White Collar story Sick. Your wish is my command. Note: The White Collar story was written to fill a request on a kinkmeme.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and I am not making a profit from this story.

**Warning:** ** This story contains graphic medical scenes.** **Don't read if that's not your kink.**

Stefan sneezed and burrowed further down into the couch as he tried to focus on the book in front of him. Damon sat up and gave him an incredulous look.

"Did you just _sneeze_?" his older brother asked.

"I appreciate your apparent concern, but it was nothing," Stefan replied bitingly.

"Maybe it's time for you to stop eating bunnies. You're not getting some kind of vampire scurvy are you?" asked Damon as he settled back down in his chair.

"I'm fine, Damon. Leave me alone."

Damon simply crossed his arms and continued to peer suspiciously at his little brother.

Stefan woke up in a state of confusion as he felt cool hands being pressed all over his face. He blinked and tried the hands away from his body. Under any other circumstance, he might have laughed at the perplexed mother hen look on his brother's face.

"Damon, do we need to have another talk about personal space?" asked Stefan.

His older brother glared. "You're burning up."

Until that moment, Stefan hadn't given much thought to the fact that the hands on his face had felt rather cool. It had been tempting to just leave them on there.

"Vampire's don't get fevers. I've probably just been under the covers for too long."

"You've taken a nap for the past three days. Vampires don't nap," said Damon.

"I feed off of animals, so my body doesn't function like a normal vampire body. Maybe I just needed some time to rest," Stefin retorted.

Damon gave him a skeptical look before getting up and walking out of the bedroom. Stefan shook his head and laid back. His older brother's mercurial attitudes were still a mystery to him. He went back to sleep while thinking about how useless it was to try and figure out when went on in Damon's head.

_"Damon's crazy. I'm not sick,"_ he told himself. _"Vampire's don't get sick."_

* * *

A few hours after his wakeup call from Damon, Stefan groggily lifted his head and headed into the bathroom. His head was pounding like someone had taken a hammer to it. He couldn't remember ever having a headache before as a vampire. His body felt sluggish as he slowly went the motions of showering and putting on some sweats.

He jumped a bit when he walked out and saw Damon sitting on his bed.

"Come here," commanded Damon.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"If I have to drag you over here, you will regret it," his brother said darkly.

Stefan gulped. No way. Damon wouldn't do…that. The threat just happened to sound exactly like ones Damon used when Stefan was a child.

In the blink of an eye, his older bother was standing in front of him. Stefan gasped as Damon grabbed his arm and smacked the younger Salvatore's backside three times. He squeaked and stood there open-mouthed as Damon dragged him over to the bed. His brother sat down and started pulling Stefan's sweats down.

Stefan shook himself out of his stupor and tried to pull away. "What the hell, Damon?!"

"You're sick and I'm taking your temperature," he replied calmly as he pulled his little brother back towards him.

That's when Stefan finally noticed it. Somehow, Damon had managed to find a glass thermometer and a jar of Vaseline. The jar was already open on the bedside table with the thermometer sticking out.

"No. Absolutely not!" yelled Stefan as he tried to get Damon's hands off his boxer briefs.

"Baby brother, you potentially have a previously unknown disease. Also, I'm stronger than you. This is happening whether you want it to or not." He stuck his fingers in Stefan's waistband while Stefan gripped at his hands.

"Can't you at least take it in my mouth?!" cried Stefan.

"Stefan, you have a degree from an ivy league university. Would you like to tell what you think will happen when a thermometer hits the corrosive vampire venom in your mouth?" asked Damon sarcastically. "Besides, I want this to be accurate."

"_Damon_," he whined in last-ditch effort.

His older only managed to get the briefs halfway down as Stefan tried to resist. Damon stopped to smack his little brother on both thighs in succession.

"OW!" Stefan let go of his briefs and Damon's hands in favor of rubbing the sting out of his thighs.

As soon as he got the briefs down to the boy's knees, Damon pulled Stefan over his knee so that his face was pressed into the bed. The younger brother tried to get up, but Damon was just too strong. A couple more smacks to his backside convinced Stefan that it might be wise to give up. A tiny part of him was just as worried as Damon about what a fever might mean.

"Relax, little one," soothed Damon. "There's no need to be embarrassed. You've got nothing I haven't seen before."

Stefan cringed and pressed his face into the bed. Yet again he questioned his younger's self's desire to have his older brother around for eternity. He could only hope that this current situation would not lead to a return of the spanking. Knowing Damon, his older brother would decide that it was a great new way to make his eternity miserable. On the other hand, it had been a long time since Damon had called him 'little one' in a kind voice.

Stefan sucked in a breath as Damon carefully spread his cheeks. The cool air felt strange on his backside and made him feel even more exposed. He jerked as Damon started rubbing Vaseline on his hole. Damon's finger circled his sphincter before slowly pushing inside a bit.

Nope. This was definitely a bad idea Stefan decided. He tried to push up, but Damon let go of his checks and pressed a hand into his lower back.

"Settle down, Stefan. It'll be over before you know it."

"Ugh, I hate you," cried Stefan without conviction.

"If you try get up while the thermometer is in, I will take it out and spank you before putting it back in," Damon casually responded.

"It's going to hurt," he whimpered.

"Yes, that's generally the point of a spanking," Damon snorted.

"No, the thermometer."

He felt Damon's hand rub up and down his back. "It's not going to hurt, little one. I promise."

"How would you know? It's not like they did this when we were human," he pouted.

"I know because I asked the doctor," said Damon.

"What doctor?" questioned Stefan as he lifted his head.

"The vampire doctor I found. Apparently, there's a vampire in North Carolina with a medical degree. Has his own small-town practice and everything," his brother gloated.

"You googled vampire doctors?" asked Stefan incredulously.

"No, genius. I called some old contacts of mine. No one had ever heard of a vampire illness but they had heard of a vampire doctor."

Stefan was oddly touched that his brother had gone through so much trouble for him. Human Damon was buried in there somewhere and Stefan was determined to draw him out.

"Fine. Can we just get this over with?" the boy whined.

He tensed as he felt Damon spread his cheeks again.

"Relax and spread your legs a little," said the elder brother. "It'll be less uncomfortable that way."

Stefan's hole winked as the thermometer touched the center. Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of the cold, slick thermometer sliding in. He bit back a groan and squeezed his eyes shut. Damon rubbed one hand up his back while the other held the thermometer in.

Stefan tried his hardest to think about anything other than what was happening right now. _Elena. There was a_ _pleasant thought. Elena smiling. Elena holding his hand as they walked down the hallway at school. Elena stroking his face. Elena kissing him. Elena…._

"_Wait…oh no_," thought Stefan as his face burned. _"This day cannot get any worse." _He tried not to shift as his manhood pressed into his brother's thigh.

"I had no idea you swung that way, baby bro," teased the elder Salvatore.

"Fuck you, Damon."

"Okay, but I'm not sure your little girlfriend will like it," Damon shot back.

Stefan groaned as he buried his face in the comforter.

"Relax, little one. It's not exactly an unusual response. Besides, that's one less thing for the doctor to check when you see him," his brother goaded.

"See him?" asked Stefan in a scared voice.

"I'm making you an appointment with Dr. Dracula if you end up having a temp," replied Damon as started to pull the thermometer out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not totally sure how well I did writing this chapter since I've never written anything quite like this before, but here it is.

**Chapter 2**

"Yep, looks like you're officially sick," sighed Damon.

Stefan stood up and rearranged his clothes. His checks felt inflamed from a mixture of embarrassment and fever. Damon grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"It's gonna be ok, baby brother," his older brother said soothingly.

Tears welled up in Stefan's eyes at the rare display of affection. "Why are you helping me?" he asked pitifully.

Damon hesitated a moment before answering. "Because you're all I've got."

* * *

The two brothers climbed out of the car and approached the office building. Stefan barely noticed the sign saying "Dan Brown, MD" as Damon opened the door. _"Huh, I guess he's not named Dr. Dracula after all," _thought Stefan.

His older brother checked him at the front desk while Stefan miserably plopped down in a chair. He was worried about what this illness meant and had been a bit snippy with Damon during the long car ride to North Carolina. The rational part of his brain said that he should be milking the elder vampire's open display of emotions for all it was worth. The childish part of his brain said that Damon was a big meanie for making him go to the doctor.

After an eternity of waiting, the nurse finally called them back. She took Stefan's weight and height in the hallway before leading him to an exam room.

"Go ahead and get undressed down to your underwear. The doctor will be in shortly," she said before closing the door.

"Strip," Damon commanded when he noticed that his little brother was just standing there. Stefan rolled his eyes, but he obediently stripped down to his briefs and sat on the examining table. The paper crinkled as he tried to get comfortable.

"You're going to behave for the doctor unless you want us to have a private discussion," Damon said pointedly.

"Yes, sire," he muttered.

Damon ignored him and started flipping through a magazine. Several minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and a middle-aged man walked in. His neatly combed brown hair and silver-rimmed glasses gave him a paternal look. The only thing missing was a human heartbeat.

He smiled and offered his hand to the boy sitting on the table. "You must be Stefan. I'm Dr. Brown."

He nervously shook the doctor's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Damon," the doctor said as he nodded at the elder Salvatore.

"So, you're really a…you're really like us then?" asked Stefan.

Dr. Brown chuckled. "Yes, I normally have human patients, but I do see some of my fellow vampires from time to time," he said as he pulled on his stethoscope. "How long has it been since you had a check up?"

"My military physical for World World II," replied Stefan. "But I had to compel the doctor into thinking I had a heartbeat."

Dr. Brown nodded and approached the table. Stefan shifted uncomfortably as the doctor listened to his lungs. It felt weird to have an exam done after so long. Next, the doctor looked into his eyes, ears, and mouth. Stefan couldn't help but let his fangs descend when the doctor tried to poke his mouth with a wooden popsicle stick. Damon gave him a warning look that promised retribution if he didn't suck those fangs back in.

Then, the doctor asked Stefan to lie down. He alternately pressed on the boy's stomach and moved the stethoscope around his torso. Dr. Brown eventually made his way down to Stefan's lower abdomen and gently tugged his briefs down a bit. He used his hands and the stethoscope to feel around Stefan's pubic mound. The younger Salvatore flinched a bit at having a stranger touch him so intimately.

"Alright, young man," said Dr. Brown as pulled on some rubber gloves. "Go ahead and lift your hips up for me."

Stefan's eyes went wide and he looked over at his older brother. _Behave _mouthed Damon with a raised eyebrow. Stefan pouted at the unfairness of the situation. Too bad he couldn't compel this doctor like he had the last one.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

Dr. Brown gave him a comforting smile. "I'm afraid so. It's been a long time since you've had an exam. I need to make sure everything's okay."

He patted Stefan's left hip before sticking his fingers in the waistband of the boy's briefs. Stefan reluctantly raised his hips and let the doctor slide his briefs down to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut while gripping the edges of the table. Having a stranger touch him in front of his brother felt oddly humiliating.

He inhaled as he felt the doctor take hold of his penis and gently prod his fingers down the sides. Dr. Brown softly pulled back the foreskin and squeezed the head to check for discharge. He rolled the boy's testicles between his fingers before pushing a finger into the left side of his groin.

"Turn your head to the side and cough," commanded the doctor. Stefan did as he was told and awkwardly coughed into his fist. They repeated the same procedure for the right side.

"Okay, Stefan," said Dr. Brown. "Leave your briefs down and roll onto your stomach."

He hesitantly flipped over onto his stomach and turned his head away from his brother's direction. The doctor opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass thermometer with a stubby tip and a tube of lubricant.

He gave Stefan an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, it's the best way to take a vampire's temperature."

Stefan watched in morbid fascination as he coated the thermometer in lube before setting it down on the paper. Then, the doctor pulled a fresh rubber glove onto his right hand and coated his index finger in lube. He spread Stefan's cheeks and gently circled his hole with the finger before pushing in. The boy grunted as the doctor inserted his finger further than Damon had. A jolt on his prostate told Stefan that the doctor was trying to do a discrete rectal exam.

Thankfully, Dr. Brown soon removed his finger and picked up the thermometer. He let it rest on Stefan's hole as his sphincter twitched. Then he slowly pushed the thermometer in and held it in place with his hand.

Stefan tried to take deep breaths and ignore the conversation his brother was having with the doctor. He shifted uncomfortably on the table in embarrassment. _At least this time I know not to think about Elena_ he thought.

Five minutes later, the doctor finally removed the thermometer. Stefan gratefully pulled his briefs back up and sat upright on the table.

"You've still got a fairly high temperature," said Dr. Brown.

"What do you think is wrong?" questioned Damon.

"Well, it looks like he probably has a virus. Other than some mild symptoms, his body seems to working pretty well," commented Dr. Brown.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Can vampires even get viruses?"

The doctor nodded. "Usually the answer to that question is no. However, drinking animal blood instead of human makes Stefan more vulnerable than a regular vampire. I've only seen a couple other cases where a vampire got a virus. Each case came after the vampire had been drinking non-human blood."

"I told you that you had vampire scurvy," Damon gloated to his younger brother.

Stefan resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

"It's not necessarily an unhealthy diet," assured Dr. Brown. "It just has consequences. He should be back to normal in a few days. Keep checking his temperature and making sure that he gets plenty of rest. Call me if the fever goes higher than 102."

"Could I die if my fever goes too high?" asked a concerned Stefan. "I mean… you know… more than dead than I already am."

"I'm not sure, but brain damage would certainly be probable," said the doctor.

"Should I be giving him any medicine?" Damon asked as he stood up.

"If he gets too miserable, you can try giving him some Tylenol," respond Dr. Brown. "You can go ahead and get dressed, Stefan. I'll walk y'all to the front desk and help you check out. Please don't hesitate to call me if you ever need help."

"Absolutely," grinned Damon. "Now, we know exactly who to come see when baby brother needs his back to school physical in the fall."

Stefan glared at his older brother and plotted revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic! I've been very surprised by the positive response. I hope this chapter gives the story some closure. If you have specific suggestions of something you'd like to see, let me know and I might do a follow up fic and/or add chapters.

**Chapter 3**

Apparently, being sick was excellent revenge. Over the past two days, Damon had become Stefan's personal servant. All Stefan had to do was whine and look pitiful and his brother would do anything he asked. Need more blood? Make Damon go get it. Want to change the channel? Make Damon do it.

However, Damon soon got tired of his little brother's antics and got his own revenge. Doctor suggests a temperature check a couple times a day? Every two hours couldn't hurt. Too tired to move from the couch? An early bedtime should help.

Stefan's mood had quickly deteriorated with every temperature check as his fever rose and his brother stopped following his every command.

Thus, Stefan was all out fighting Damon over having to go to bed at 8 pm. Damon was trying to move his little brother off the couch, but Stefan was having none of it. The two brothers grappled with one another until Stefan pulled on his brother's hair. Damon released Stefan and took a step back as he sighed.

Stefan crossed his arms and growled at his older brother. "No!" he yelled stomping his foot.

Damon just stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open. Finally, he gathered his wits and said, "Good lord, you haven't thrown a temper tantrum like this since you were eight."

"I haven't been to bed this early since then either!" yelled Stefan.

Damon huffed and charged at Stefan again. This time, instead of trying to pull Stefan up, his went for the torso and threw his little brother over his shoulder.

"Seriously?!" cried Stefan as he pounded on Damon's back.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious," said Damon as he started climbing the stairs. "You've been driving me up a wall. Plus, the fact that you actually _stomped your foot_ _at me _tells me you don't feel well enough to be up."

Stefan tried a different tactic and started whimpering. "_Please_ Damon. I'll behave."

The elder Salvatore snorted as he walked into Stefan's room. "That didn't work when you were young and it's not working now."

Stefan growled in frustration. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the boy. He smiled devilishly as he let his fangs descend and bit into his brother's shoulder.

"Argh!" screamed Damon. "Stefan Salvatore! You had better let go right now," he yelled as he smacked at Stefan's behind.

The younger brother stubbornly held on and continued to suck blood. He hoped that he could drain Damon enough to make him let go.

His plans were thwarted when Damon sank to his knees and tossed Stefan's legs upwards and over his shoulder. Stefan took his fangs out and fell backward in shock.

His moment of celebration was cut short as his older brother stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Stefan winced as he sat up. So Damon was mad. Big deal. He debated going back downstairs before deciding that his room was a safer place to be.

He grabbed a book from his bookshelf and laid down on the bed. The words blurred on the page as his fever kept him from concentrating. It didn't help that guilt was starting to consume him. He thought about finding Damon and apologizing, but his pride kept him glued to the bed. Slowly, the boy fell asleep and let the book drop.

* * *

The next thing Stefan knew, Damon was making shushing noises and stroking the hair away from his forehead. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around his big brother while burying his face in his brother's chest. Stefan's body shook as he remembered snippets of his nightmare.

"It's ok, little one. It's just a dream."

"Wha…" murmured Stefan before his brother interrupted.

"Your fevers rising and giving you nightmares," explained Damon. "I could hear you screaming from downstairs."

Stefan sniffled as Damon pulled back. He handed the younger brother a couple of pills and a glass of blood.

"They'll bring your fever down," Damon said as he pushed the glass towards Stefan's mouth.

Stefan gratefully swallowed the pills and the blood. Damon took the empty glass and set it on the bedside table. Then, he gently pushed his little brother back down as Stefan whimpered.

"I need to take your temperature," soothed Damon. "Just roll over on your stomach for a few minutes, okay?"

Stefan obeyed and allowed his older brother to put the thermometer in without fussing. Part of him was starting to get used to the thermometer, but he still didn't like it. He relaxed as his brother's cool hand came to rest on his burning neck.

"Damon?" he asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" responded Damon.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I know you're only trying to help," Stefan said quietly.

"I forgive you, baby brother," assured the elder Salvatore. "Although, next time you throw an epic temper tantrum, I'm getting it on video to blackmail you."

He smiled at his older brother's gentle teasing.

"It's good to have you back," said Stefan.

Damon grumbled something unintelligible and pouted while his brother grinned even wider.

"I promised you an eternity of misery," Damon insisted his took the thermometer out and pulled Stefan's sweats back up. "I want to make sure you survive long enough to suffer through it."

Stefan did his best to make his face look young and innocent. "_Damon_," he whined, "Stay with me?"

His older brother let out a deep sigh and said, "Fine. Until you fall asleep."

"Until I'm awake tomorrow morning," insisted Stefan.

Damon sat back against the headboard and grudgingly relented, "Until morning."

Stefan's face brightened as he snuggled down into the covers. "Yep, my big brother is officially back."

"You're still seventeen and technically a minor," gloated Damon as he rubbed Stefan's back. "If caring Damon is back, then you're getting a spanking next time you disobey me."


End file.
